This invention generally relates to a composition having co-continuous interconnecting channel morphology comprising three componentsxe2x80x94two polymers (i.e. components A and B) and a particle (i.e. component C) wherein the channels consist mainly of component B and the majority of component C resides in the channels. This co-continuous interconnecting channel morphology is designed to control the surface properties of the composition. Components A and B are generally immiscible within each other. In addition, one criteria for selecting component C and components A and B may be based on component C preferential affinity for component B over component A. Another criteria for selecting components B and C may be based on the capability of the combination of components B and C to affect the surface properties of the composition. For example, component C may be a particle that has active properties (e.g. absorption) or has passive properties (e.g. inert). In one embodiment, the composition of the present invention is useful in the manufacture of shaped articles such as containers, films sheets, labels, and tape for applications requiring a tailored surface property of the material.
Labels, tapes and similar constructions are widespread in all applications of the market place. Many such constructions include a release liner coated with adhesive, such as a pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA), which is laminated to a paper or film face stock. Removal of the release liner allows the constructionxe2x80x94face stock coated with adhesivexe2x80x94to be adhered to a substrate.
Adhesive films are generally used as pressure sensitive films to apply markings like decals, labels etc. on different kinds of substrates. Examples of these substrates are metals, glass, plastics, etc. A special type of the latter is vinyl coated canvas for trucks. Both paper and plastic film have also been used extensively as print media for electrophotographic printers and copiers, including xe2x80x9claser printersxe2x80x9d now used in offices and homes around the world.
While a variety of materials are used as face stock for pressure sensitive adhesive labels and tapes, not all such materials are suitable for the wide range of calendering, printing, and other processing steps currently used in the label and tape industry, including electrophotographic printing. Coated, bleached, kraft paper is probably the least expensive and most often used material for labels. In recent years, however, there has been tremendous demand for polymeric label face stock. Polymeric films generally do not tear as easily as paper labels, and are often more suitable for high speed label application processes. In addition, polymeric film labels are preferred for use on plastic containers, as they are generally more flexible and better able to conform to the container, and less likely to form wrinkles and creases.
The present invention discloses a composition having co-continuous interconnecting channel morphology. In one embodiment, these co-continuous interconnecting channels may be designed to control the surface properties of the shaped article. Furthermore, these co-continuous interconnecting channels are occupied by a polymer and/or a particle that controls the surface properties of the composition. This polymer is mixed with at least another polymer (i.e. major component) and a particle that form the interconnecting channel morphology and a percolation path.